


Они жили

by TLintu



Series: Пламя души [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, M/M, Nobody is Dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Соулмейт-вселенная, где вы разделяете раны и шрамы.





	Они жили

Они жили свободно и счастливо  
И умерли в один день.

Если бы Дозорные знали заранее, то Эйс умер быстрее. Они никогда бы не сделали это зрелищем. Не стали бы рисковать. К сожалению, или к счастью, они не знали.  
Казнь была открытым шоу.  
Тёмная справедливость, вот что это было.  
Пираты Белоуса и их союзники прибыли в Маринфорд. Они прибыли, чтобы спасти их брата. Братьев, потому что был секрет, который не знал Дозор. Каким-то образом они смогли всё скрыть. Возможно, дело в том, что Марко исцеляется слишком быстро и даже раны, нанесённые его родственной душе, исчезали. Было нечего сравнивать, как делали с другими. И Эйс – логия, его отсутствие ран всегда было списано этим.  
Эйс испуганными глазами смотрел на прибывших за ним пиратов. В нём не было никаких сомнений в их прибытии. С самого начала – он точно знал, что команда придёт за ним.  
(Конечно, это наглая ложь. Эйс был поражён до глубины души и едва мог не плакать от той любви, в которой теперь был уверен)  
Марко, его родственная душа, замер рядом с их Батей. Рядом с их братьями. Эйс не мог заставить себя сожалеть о том, что они были связаны. Он пытался, потому что его поимка – была так же угрозой и для его родственной души. Он пытался, потому что Марко должен жить дальше и Эйс – сын монстра. Он пытался, потому что любил Марко и боялся за него.  
Но у него всё равно не получалось жалеть, потому что он никогда не мог сожалеть о Марко.  
И была война. И Дозорные объявили, что Эйс – сын Пиратского Короля. И это не имело значения, потому что Эйс – своя собственная личность. И если он чей-то сын, то только Белоуса. Он сказал это так громко, как только мог. Его Батя слышал и смеялся и Эйс знал, что это от счастья.  
И если Эйс кто-то, то Огненный Кулак. То командир второго дивизиона пиратов Белоуса. То Портгас Д. Эйс. И если он не может быть назван сам по себе, то он - Родственная душа Марко Феникса. Потому что это то, кто он есть. Старший брат, младший брат. Один из сыновей Сильнейшего Человека в Мире.  
Вокруг суматоха.  
Пираты и дозорные не прекращают сражение. И Эйс, вспыльчивый, лёгкий в своём гневе, воспламеняющийся так легко, не сдержанно нападает на Акаину. И он мог бы справиться. Мог бы победить. Он достаточно силён, чтобы принять удары и нанести их.  
Акаину не сражается честно.  
Его Справедливость – она оправдывает ему всё.  
Эйс замирает, защищая своего младшего брата.  
Он никогда не смог бы поступить иначе.  
У него в груди – дыра, нанесённая ему адмиралом.  
Но он не сын Короля Пиратов. Он брат будущего Короля Пиратов. Эйс верит в своего младшего брата. Он только сожалеет, что не увидит, как Луффи исполнит мечту.  
Эйс закрыл глаза. Не жалея ни о чём.  
\- Все, спасибо, что любили меня.

Марко закрыл глаза. Не жалея ни о чём.  
Голубой огонь исцеляет его грудь, пробитую через узы, которые он разделяет с Эйсом. Голубое пламя танцует и борется с раной, которую получил Эйс.  
Разделяя раны, они разделяли и их исцеление.  
Марко смеётся, открыв глаза.  
Когда они выживут, когда они выберутся от сюда, он поговорит с Эйсом о его импульсивности. А пока – всё продолжается. Капитан приказал уходить.

И они жили. Свободно и счастливо.  
И умерли в один день. Не сегодня.


End file.
